


Kinetic Energy

by twtd



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baseball, Drunkenness, F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep for 06.16 Perfect Little Accident. Teddy is trying to unring her bell but Cristina has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinetic Energy

"Wait, you were giving me a hard time about being able to hit a baseball when you suck?" Teddy smirked at Cristina.

"I don't suck, per say." Cristina tried to equivocate, but it was hard to think of the right way to phrase things to make her failure less of a failure after all of the beer they had been drinking.

"You suck Cristina. You suck. There's no getting around it." Teddy leaned against the backstop, fingers hooked in the chain link as she swayed forward, then back. "The whole scalpel thing was bullshit. You've never hit a ball out of the infield in your life."

"That is not true. That is patently untrue." Cristina lifted the bat off of her shoulder, getting ready to give it another shot. "And I'm going to prove it to you. C'mon. One more round."

Teddy shook her head and moved aside, not wanting to be hit by a baseball as it went soaring past Cristina into the backstop, as they all inevitably would. She was slightly less drunk than Cristina, but not by much, and they still had at least three bottles left in the case. The odds of finishing them rested solely on Cristina's determination to beat her, which knowing Cristina, meant that the bottles would be empty before they even thought of going home.

"You're not going to beat me Yang. At least, not swinging a bat like that." Teddy winced as Cristina stumbled forward.

Bailey had been the first to head home, wanting to check on Tucker before it got too late, and Arizona and Callie had bailed shortly after, Arizona having whispered something in Callie's ear that was clearly a better offer than throwing out a shoulder swinging at baseballs. Even Meredith had wandered away when Derrick called. They were all at home, enjoying themselves, and here she was watching Yang make a fool of herself. It was almost pathetic, but then Cristina was still there too when she could easily have gone home to Owen, and crawled into bed with Owen and woken up next to Owen and Teddy had really promised herself that she was going to stop thinking about Owen that way. She was moving on. She was unringing her bell, damnit.

"Cristina, really, give it up. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"No. No. I've got this." Cristina stared down the pitching machine.

Teddy shook her head and walked up behind Cristina. "Come here Yang." She ducked under the bat and put her hands on Chistina's hips. "You've got to swing with your hips first. Didn't you ever watch the X-Files?" She moved Cristina's hips in a mimicry of the proper motion.

Cristina turned under her hands to look at her. "Do I look like I have time to watch TV?"

It was only Teddy's quick reflexes, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together, that prevented Cristina from getting hit in the side with a baseball. "No. I guess not."

The warmth of Cristina's body was enough to make her pull away. She grabbed a luke warm beer, wedged the cap off and took a long drink. Her heart was in her scalpel, that's what Cristina had said, and her conversation with Owen came back to her. Cristina _had_ been amazing. It was Cristina who pushed her to do things that she wouldn't otherwise consider, who made her question the status quo, who made her better. She had been angry when she had sarcastically said that she didn't need a Harper Avery because she had Cristina's approval, but there was an uncomfortable undercurrent of truth in it. One step forward, two steps back.

This many bottles in, she should have been drinking more slowly than she was, but the beer in her hand was quickly disappearing and she was already reaching for the second to last bottle. It wasn't like it was good beer anyway. Cristina was looming in her vision.

"I think I need a demonstration." Cristina held out the bat and Teddy took it without thinking, trading it for the beer she had almost started drinking. She tried not to stare at Yang's throat as she swallowed.

"Right." Teddy stepped up to the plate and tried to focus. "It's all in the hips and the shoulders. You want them to unwind, like a spring. From potential energy to," She was babbling, and she didn't normally babble, at least, not unless she actually had something to say, "that... other kind of energy." Understanding physics was at least three beers back. But she swung and she somehow miraculously connected with the ball, though it flew up more than out.

"Kinetic."

Teddy wasn't really listening to Cristina as she watched the ball hover for a second before it started to fall. "You know, you don't always have to have the right answers, Yang." She lined up for another pitch.

"Yeah, most of the time, when people tell me that, it's because they feel inadequate."

"So this afternoon I was a God and now I'm inadequate?" Teddy chuckled and shook her head. This time when she hit the ball, it sailed off into left field.

"That is not what I said. That is emphatically not what I said." When Teddy turned around, Cristina was sipping her beer, but there was still a hint of panic in her eyes. Teddy smiled at her.

"Get over here. If I can do the first ex vivo lung transplant in the United States, I can teach you how to hit a baseball." She handed Cristina the bat when she walked back over and put her arms back around her, covering Cristina's hands with her own, pressing her hips into Cristina's ass. She drew their bodies back, getting ready. "Now breath in," she whispered in Cristina's ear, feeling her lungs expand against her chest. Teddy focused on the pitching machine, watching for the ball, and as soon as she saw it, she started their swing.

"Oh! Oh my God!" Cristina was bouncing in her arms and she smiled as she let go. "Did you see that? I mean, did you see that?" Cristina was pointing toward the outfield.

"Yeah, Yang, I saw it." Teddy pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Well, we have to celebrate." Yang was smiling the same smile that she used when she had just finished a successful surgery, and Teddy could only just force herself to look away. "We need tequila. We need tequila right now."

Cristina grabbed for her arm, "You're coming home with me and we are gonna celebrate."

Teddy pivoted away from Cristina's hand. "Cristina, I can't come home with you."

"What'd you mean?" Cristina was still smiling at her, though there was confusion behind her eyes.

"I mean, I can't come home with you. I was doing good agreeing to come to dinner, but I've had way too much to drink to go home with you and be okay." Teddy held her hands out, trying to keep Cristina away, but she just kept getting closer.

"Teddy," Cristina put her hands on Teddy's shoulders. "I really think that you should come home with me." Before Teddy could pull away, Cristina's lips were on hers, hot and tasting of beer.

Teddy pulled away, but didn't step back. "Cristina?" Nothing was making sense.

Cristina kissed her again. "Teddy," she kissed her a third time. "I played softball in high school."

Suddenly the world was tilting, but she was sure it was more of a metaphorical tilt than a literal one. "You played softball in high school?" she echoed back. "You were _playing_ me? Just now, with the spinning around and the... You were playing me." Somehow she wasn't as upset about that as she thought she should have been and somehow she wasn't stepping back.

Cristina simply shrugged. "You're sexy when you teach." She leaned in and kissed Teddy again. "And I think that you should come home with me. Owen's going to give up on us if we don't get back soon."

"He is?" Clearly there was some circuit in her brain that wasn't connecting properly, not if she was actually thinking about going home with Cristina. It was a terrible idea. It was a terrible idea that she was an idiot to even consider, but Cristina was in her arms, or she was in Cristina's arms, and their thighs were touching and she could almost feel Owen in between them. It was getting harder to think rationally with the way Cristina was pressing her fingers into her hips and leaning in for another kiss.

"He is." Cristina whispered just as she pressed their lips together, as she slid her tongue past Teddy's teeth, as if she knew that the combination would seal the deal. Someone moaned and Teddy was pretty sure that she was the one doing it. She pushed into Cristina, trying to forget all of the reasons that saying yes was a bad idea. The alcohol was helping and she nodded.

Suddenly, Cristina was gone, pulling her away from the baseball diamond and towards her home and Owen and possibly tequila and Teddy forced herself to stop thinking. She was going to regret more than just her hangover in the morning, but that was at least a few hours away. For now, she was going to see if she could teach Cristina anything else.


End file.
